


中关村爱情故事

by Ronwu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronwu/pseuds/Ronwu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一直在吐槽茶杯早期的造型扔进中关村里就找不见人了，又逢和某太太开出了养成游戏的脑洞，于是写一个接地气的中关村爱情故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	中关村爱情故事

**Author's Note:**

> 本来就只是个梗，干巴巴的写出来没意思，稍微加了几笔，一个小时写完，变成流水账。本身也没有写成文的打算，因为我对计算机一窍不通，这篇就是拿来造雷的。

01.

中关村这地方，向来卧虎藏龙；威尔知道，杰克也知道。但威尔不知道、杰克却知道的事情还有很多；比如业界现在已经隐退的、没事儿在家做做独立游戏就能拿下App Store第一名的迷之游戏制作人汉尼拔·莱克特的联系方式。他一个人搞不定公司接的新的外包项目，其他人又抽不出时间来，于是杰克打了个电话，喊来了公司向来只闻其名未见其人的高手顾问：汉尼拔·莱克特。他以为这个一手包揽了美工音乐交互程序发布的家伙一定是个死肥宅；可他见到汉尼拔的时候，尽管他努力摆出了一份在座的各位都是垃圾的表情，内心还是产生了不小的震撼。穿什么西装三件套，这简直是对码农文化的亵渎……威尔坐在莱克特面前，却被莱克特毫不客气地指出了自己在编程上的短板；妈的，可恶，气死人——威尔拿起了外套气哼哼地走人，未看到杰克在背后有些尴尬地摊了摊手。

他想他和汉尼拔的合作要就这么完蛋了，可他多少有些摸不清这种住在海淀区的高级别墅里的大佬的秉性。他在家生气地打着怪物猎人、温柔地和自己的艾露猫对话的某个通宵之后的早上，汉尼拔敲开了他的家门：送了饭，说了话，一起前往了那家系统出现安全漏洞的公司。

切萨皮克开机手——威尔在调查了一番系统之后，摸了摸下巴上的胡茬说道；汉尼拔点了点头。切萨皮克开机手，简直是所有网络安全公司从业人员的噩梦。顾不得和汉尼拔怄气，威尔只知道坐在地板上抱着他那写了十八万行代码的外星人抓耳挠腮；汉尼拔拿过他的电脑，闭目凝神，手指优雅舞动，啪啪啪，哒哒哒，引导了威尔一番后，安全漏洞便被修复了。

除了这一个之外，他还有很多作品……我们能修复一个，却不可能修复千千万个。汉尼拔叹着气说。威尔哼唧了两声，可恶……恶意代码简直是世界上最丑陋的东西……可恶。

汉尼拔的嘴角抽了抽。

虽然不爽汉尼拔，经历了这么一遭，威尔还是对汉尼拔萌生了许些敬意。能够解决开机手的恶意代码让威尔的名声大噪，外包一家接一家雪片一样地袭来，导致威尔不得不天天在公司加班吃方便面睡地铺。时常陪伴在自己身旁的汉尼拔，也总是穿着高级西装三件套，跟着自己一起睡地铺；自己糙一点没关系，看着汉尼拔跟着自己糙，威尔就有些不大好意思。苦于要时刻参考汉尼拔的意见，威尔干脆带薪蹲进了汉尼拔家里。

一来到汉尼拔家，威尔便是一脸的懵逼；六台巨型电视挂在墙上，分别连着PS4、Xbox、Wii、New 3DS、PSV和PC；一个房间里有豪华家庭影院；一个房间里全是电脑；一个房间里有King Size的床；一个房间里是餐厅和厨房。现充与阿宅兼得，真是恨得人牙痒痒。可KingSize的床是属于汉尼拔的，威尔也睡不习惯——他摸了一把就知道，那么软的床，活生生要把他睡得浑身骨头疼。改漏洞改得天昏地暗，写代码写得两眼发黑，终于完成了一个项目，威尔合衣躺在沙发上，倒头就睡，呼噜打得像头猪。

再醒来的时候，威尔闻见一股饭香味；汉尼拔卸下围裙，拉他起来，带到厨房，嚯，满汉全席。

海淀区大佬，了不起。

写代码的过程中，威尔时不时会想起公司那个漂亮的、一直很照顾自己的HR：阿拉娜·布鲁姆小姐。传说布鲁姆小姐就是挖到汉尼拔的那一位；可就算威尔也知道，有汉尼拔在的情况下，阿拉娜可不会跟自己发生点什么……他写着代码，想着阿拉娜；写完了代码，发现自己的小丁丁像颗树，已经在自己脑内被拉进玛丽苏小剧场意淫了一百二十万遍的男主角：汉尼拔先生，正从电脑屏幕背后转过身来，神情复杂地看着自己。

啊呀，这，就他妈有点尴尬了。威尔朝沙发里缩了缩；两脚想站起来往厕所跑，汉尼拔却先自己一步站了起来。汉尼拔这么一站，威尔的两脚就生了根；威尔的两脚生了根，汉尼拔便没有再给威尔逃跑的机会；汉尼拔离威尔越来越近的时候，阿拉娜在威尔脑子里的影像也越来越稀薄；这一稀薄倒好，威尔发现自己那小剧场里，被汉尼拔按在床上来个20回合的那位，变成了自己。

几个小时以后，威尔躺在那张King Size的床上，心想，妈的，这床，其实挺舒服的。除了屁股疼，威尔觉得，全身都挺舒服的。

汉尼拔的胸毛，也挺舒服的。

 

02.

一个轻微阿斯伯格代码宅，就这么开启了人生的一次春天，不免让威尔自己有些恍惚。汉尼拔这人实在是温柔备至：洗衣做饭，打扫卫生，空闲的时间里，除了帮威尔出主意，就是默默地坐在电脑后面制作着什么自己拿来玩的新项目，叫做茶杯养成记……具体的内容威尔记不清；他没空，也没那个大脑，去玩汉尼拔自己制作的游戏，尽管他非常想玩。他在网络上追踪开机手已经追了好几个月，依旧毫无头绪，让他感到异常地挫败；他又不是在和开机手玩什么追上我就让你嘿嘿嘿的游戏……他已经和汉尼拔嘿嘿嘿过了，他可没兴趣和开机手嘿嘿嘿……对社会恶意这么大的家伙，一定是个灰头土脸的死肥宅……

这样想着的某一天，杰克突然带着一堆警察冲进了汉尼拔的家里。

咔擦咔擦，两声，威尔就被带上了手铐，以破坏国家安全机密为由，送进了监狱里。

You，就是开机手。你可真是会闷声发大财啊，威尔。我看错你了。

杰克的言语间满是痛心疾首，威尔蹲在号子里，瞪大了眼，眨巴眨巴，愣是没搞清楚发生了什么。

他在号子里蹲了两天，终于知道了自己被当成了切萨皮克开机手；又蹲了两天，发现一切证据齐全，尽管这些证据自己都没见过。蹲了两个星期，汉尼拔终于来探监；又蹲了两个星期，威尔意识到，妈的，真正的开机手，还就是汉尼拔。

可他说出去哪有人信呢，汉尼拔刚刚参与策划的奇迹冷冷，正在App Store上吸金如吸土，让威尔想起了还在中关村上班的那些岁月里，日日起床时蒙自己一脸的雾霾。他此刻也处在心灵的雾霾之中——据说，他还偷了大法家的用户资料。可他哪里偷过大法家的用户资料——他可一直是拿着公司那点微薄的薪水的，要是他偷了资料，他也早就搬到海淀区去了啊！

左思右想，威尔除了能确定开机手就是汉尼拔以外，还真拿不出什么证据。汉尼拔再来探监的时候，茶杯就恨不得上去咬掉汉尼拔那高挺的鼻子——你驴我。我这么信任你，你还驴我。哦，对，你好像还是那什么开机手——whatever. 重点是，你驴我。听说你还趁我不在搞了阿拉娜，你就是想气我——王八蛋。你还是不是人？

于是他挤出两滴眼泪来，哭着求汉尼拔想办法证明自己的清白；这眼泪果然让汉尼拔动了恻隐之心，没过多久，威尔就在监狱食堂的电视上看到了汉尼拔搞出来的大新闻：华不为、大米、魅群，国产手机的用户资料，统统被盗了个遍，中关村内掀起了一阵腥风血雨，一时间人心惶惶，独有远在监狱里的茶杯，吃着牢饭，发出了一声冷笑。

第二天，他就被杰克表情复杂地接出了监狱。在公司里又睡了两天地铺，威尔跳起来回了家，洗脸刷牙梳头换衬衣，喷了一身刚买来的BLV，抱着电脑杀到了汉尼拔家门口。

来，罗远浩公司的用户资料。谁在钉子便签上写了小黄文，都能查得出来，一抓一个准。他扔给汉尼拔一个U盘；汉尼拔笑着打开了门。

满汉全席。

满汉全席之后，自然是餐后运动。威尔恨得牙痒痒，于是选择了骑在汉尼拔身上自己动；他怎能想起欲望被汉尼拔支配的恐惧……自己动完，趁着汉尼拔也去洗澡的功夫，威尔拽了条浴巾裹在身上，抱着汉尼拔的电脑，就植入了自己新写的跟踪程序。

他给杰克打电话说，抓不到开机手，他就是孙子。

他在汉尼拔家里蹭吃蹭喝蹭嘿嘿嘿，蹭了几个月，终于在程序上掌握了汉尼拔就是开机手的证据。他仿佛能听到警车的响动；他从床上翻身起来，对汉尼拔说，他们知道了。

汉尼拔点了点头。

我也知道。

威尔愣在了那里。汉尼拔摸着他的脸，亲了亲；亲完了，走到威尔的电脑面前，从抽屉里抽出一把锤子，窟叉一声，把那写了十八万行代码的电脑，砸了个稀烂。他向后退了一步，打开了PS4；打开了PS4，又删掉了威尔在PSN上所有的存档——几千个小时的存档——还有任天狗里那七条已经养成的狗狗——他看着瘫倒在地的威尔，流下泪来，我原谅你，威尔。你可愿意原谅我？

丢失了存档和代码的中关村小战斗机，就这么瘫倒在了地上；汉尼拔又摸了一把他的头，什么都没说，穿上威尔的外套，扭头走了。

 

03.

因为存档丢失，男朋友也跑了，威尔大受打击，在医院昏迷了很长一段时间；醒来的时候，杰克送的葡萄都变成了葡萄干。杰克过来，抱着一台新电脑，坐在威尔床边唉声叹气；……诶呀，你不是抓不到就是孙子吗，你这自己放跑了……诶呀。孙子。

威尔没吭气。阿拉娜来看他，他也没吭气；他生气得很，这阿拉娜还趁自己不在的时间睡了汉尼拔……生气。阿拉娜摆摆手说我也是受害者……威尔还是不吭气，憋了半晌，说，你滚蛋。我要回海淀去了。

他坐在海淀那间房子里，壁炉里是一堆烧掉的U盘。他打开杰克送他的新电脑，问AI：我该不该去找汉尼拔呢？

AI说：在Google里搜索出了以下关于汉尼拔的信息……

威尔合上电脑，该。

似乎汉尼拔并没有完全打算销声匿迹，没过多久，威尔就在橘子公司的发布会上看到了坐在台下的汉尼拔。这他妈的，敢情跑硅谷重新做人去了……威尔气哼哼地抱起了新电脑，里面已经装满了他花了半个月时间修复的硕果仅存的五万行代码；可他的游戏存档已经找不回来了，这如同在他肚子上捅了一刀，拉出一道口子来，伤了他的肾，也伤了他的肝。他得找到汉尼拔，按着汉尼拔的脑袋，逼汉尼拔把自己的存档吐出来；于是他买了机票，飞往了硅谷，在橘子的大厅里，找到了站在初代机面前欣赏工业设计原理的汉尼拔。

汉尼拔扭过头来，笑着看着他，

就算我以后天天能看到你，我也会永远记得这一瞬间，威尔。

威尔还是没吭气，摸了摸口袋里的锤子。他和汉尼拔一起走在硅谷的大道上，身着三件套的汉尼拔，看起来并不像是个码农，而是个地地道道的投资人；可威尔知道汉尼拔就是个码农。对于码农来说，电脑就是性命，于是他走在汉尼拔身旁，握紧了口袋里的小锤子，等待着千钧一发之际把汉尼拔的电脑砸烂的那个瞬间，被一个他后来知道叫做千代的游戏策划，一榔头砸晕了过去。

再醒来的时候，他发现自己被捆在椅子上，汉尼拔正拿着锤子，磨刀霍霍地准备砸掉杰克送他的那台新电脑。脑袋上被千代拿榔头几乎要砸出一个坑，已经被汉尼拔细致地包扎完毕了；想必这家伙借此狠狠地摸了一通自己的卷毛。

眼看着自己好不容易救回来的代码又要被汉尼拔凌虐于重锤之下，威尔简直要晕了过去。只是他还没来得及对汉尼拔说些什么，一群码农就已经踹开了大门，把两人捆了起来：

妈的，就是你俩，带走，带走。要不是你俩，我们也不至于被降工资……老板说了，抓一个，升一级，抓两个，当副总。抓走抓走。

威尔再醒过来，已经被捆在了华不为老板家的轮椅上。华不为的老板梅森说话含混不清，颇有当年从创业公司阶段养成的大佬画大饼的职业病风范；茶杯就恨不得咬掉梅森的舌头。但咬掉梅森的舌头这事儿，没轮到威尔来办；他一觉醒来，发现自己已经躺在了中关村附近出租屋的床上，床边坐着刚刚把华不为家服务器都黑完了的汉尼拔。

梅森说要拉你去当安全部门负责人，我一个着急，就。

汉尼拔摊了摊手。威尔点了点头——妈的。安全部门负责人月入十狗，你就这么把我从十狗变成了零狗。你还是不是人？我不干了。我要分手。我再也不要想起你了。我再也不要听到你的消息。我再也不要……

汉尼拔闻言站了起来，走向了出租屋门口；扭过头来看着威尔，欲言又止。

没有分手炮。滚蛋。

汉尼拔走了。

威尔以为汉尼拔走了，其实汉尼拔没走。杰克带着警察乌泱泱地赶过来，汉尼拔从贴满了老军医治尖锐湿疣的小广告的楼梯间里走出来，被捕前，意味深长地看了威尔一眼；有问题，不要问百度，问我。

我他妈知道不要问百度。滚蛋。

 

汉尼拔这一入狱就是三年；三年里，威尔结了婚，有了养子，炒了股，发了财，变成了天使投资人，穿衣品味也提升了十八个档次，扔在中关村里，也变得显眼了起来。投资人还没当爽，老上司杰克又找上了门：威尔啊，这个，又出来一个黑客啊，叫红小鸡啊。这，公司搞不定啊。……你不愿意，我知道，可是这个红小鸡不好弄啊……唉。你给看看……这儿还有封信。汉尼拔写的。

都什么年代了，还写信……威尔嘟哝着，趁半夜媳妇莫莉睡觉的功夫，走到了书桌前。还是那手漂亮的行楷——可恶。可恶。威尔默默地将信扔进了碎纸机；阅后即焚，大夏天的点什么壁炉，碎了不就得了，科技的进步……

他拾掇拾掇，从海淀区出来，在中关村装模作样地绕了一圈，又来到了监狱。一听说威尔结了婚，汉尼拔酸得像个刚摘下来的柠檬，气得威尔数次想要扬长而去；却又得知红小鸡和汉尼拔有着千丝万缕的联系。他知道这个联系，还是付出了惨重代价的：这个代价就是，莫莉撂挑子不干了，离婚回娘家了。

至于莫莉为什么要离婚，这是威尔最为牙痒痒的地方：他明明自己架了VPN给莫莉，红小鸡却搞垮了他的VPN，搞得莫莉既不能刷非死不可，又不能上推特；不能在Instagram上Po照片，刷汤不热连图都显示不全；AO3莫名其妙被墙了，连随缘都打不开……莫莉那叫一个生气，就连怪物猎人，都不能和野团联机了。这日子还能活吗？天天看羊化腾推送，这日子还能过吗？

日子不过了，莫莉就离了婚。莫莉离了婚，威尔就又变成了单身汉。杰克咬了咬牙，一拍版，这样吧，你和汉尼拔把红小鸡引出来，搞定他……我给你再介绍一个。

威尔说好，成，就拉着汉尼拔搞了一场假越狱；蹲在汉尼拔位于北戴河的度假别墅里，敲着代码等着红小鸡出现。终于得见多年的偶像，还有砸烂偶像硬盘的机会，红小鸡自然是抱着电脑喜滋滋地前来，进门就把汉尼拔的Xbox摔了个稀烂。

好，干得好，威尔端着可乐在旁边默默地想到。红小鸡又要去砸汉尼拔的Wii，威尔这可就不干了。里面可是还有他和汉尼拔网球双打的记录呢——汉尼拔砸我的存档可以，红小鸡当然不行！于是冲上前去给了红小鸡一顿胖揍；程序员揍程序员，虽然花拳绣腿，但是也给了汉尼拔足够的时间，窟叉一声，砸烂了红小鸡的电脑。

躺在地板上屁事儿没有的红小鸡，从威尔身下看了一眼自己碎掉的硬盘，一声嚎叫，两眼一翻，心肌梗塞，死了过去。

诶哟妈呀……死人了。死人了。

威尔摸了摸红小鸡的脉搏，看来已经嗝屁了；汉尼拔伸出手，把他从地上拽了起来，另一只手里，拿着碎成渣渣的硬盘残片，看起来像是发霉了的薄脆饼干。

看，威尔。一切技术上的黑客，都不及砸硬盘来得爽快。这就是我一直想给你看到的，为我们两人……

砸碎了的硬盘，真的看起来像是发霉的薄脆饼干。——这可真美。

所以？

所以，是时候去买飞硅谷的机票了。

-END-


End file.
